How to Start a Revolution
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: I’m a girl on a mission. Expect every not-so-cliché you've ever run into, including deep garbage diving, newspaper columnists that sympathize with Hannah Montana, and one hell of a plan to save the school from oppression. Gaoling, here I come. Zutara


_Paper: _**Check.**

_Pencil: _**Check.**

_The guts to do it all:_

...

**_Check_**.

Now get ready, Gaoling High, because...

Here.

I.

Come.

* * *

**How to Start a Revolution**

_Chapter 1: The Disturbance_

_Believe it or not, it isn't as hard as you'd think._

_Get partnered up with the wrong people for your year long science project, ask the wrong person out, and suddenly, the whole school is raving about it_

_...and you're right at the bottom of the popularity list._

_On the other hand, secrecy can be much appreciated._

_Sure, your classmates would probably worship you if they found out the ninja!mission to get rid of all that disgusting ground beef on Meatloaf Thursday was all your doing._

_The lunch ladies, not so much. (Trust me, I know from experience.)_

_The best way to start a revolution is from the shadows._

_After all, the only thing you have to do is make sure no one knows you did it._

* * *

I'd say that the gods must've hated me from some heinous deed commited in a past life, but I won't, because it wasn't not true.

At least, not yet. Now, if two hundred years from now I ended up being reincarnated as a catfish, _that_ would ba punishment.

But any heinous deeds that might've been happening within, let's say, the next eight hours, had not been committed yet and therefore are not worth doing anything about.

Unless the gods happened to see the future. In that case, yes, the gods hated me, and gladly placed me in Mr. Pakku's class, doodling on the most important piece of paper I've ever had the honor to touch, hold and write on, as a warning for what Hell would be like if I didn't shape up.

"Katara Kuruk."

My head snapped up. "Sorry, could you repeat the—"

"Katara." Mr. Pakku stared at me over the rims of his glasses, expasperated. "I was only calling roll. Stop daydreaming—you're normally right on top of things."

_Yeah_, I wanted to say, _But Mr. Pakku, perfection is _hard_, especially when you can't take one step without going all the way._ However perverted that might've sounded.

But I didn't say it, because I was Katara, Goody Goddy Two Shoes. Because no one—not even my closest friends—knew what I was doing this afternoon at 3 pm.

That was, committing a heinous deed. Or what I was sure would end up becoming one.

After all, you don't publish a ground breaking newspaper column challenging everything five hundred people have always taken for granted without working up a little sweat over it.

Because the fact of the matter was, _Yesterday's News_ was anything but. And the writer of the column—The Painted Lady—had never been so nervous before her draft delivery.

Ha.

The Painted Lady.

And to think I can't water color to save my life.

Mr. Pakku cleared his throat. "Now that we've finished roll call, I will announce the partners for your year long science project.

"Ty Lee and Sokka." The gymnist waved flirtatiously at my brother, as Toph scowled viciously. Probably because she's head a crush on him since fourth grade. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was on a roll for Toph Bei Fong—a bad one.

"Toph and Suki." Their mouths dropped open, so perfectly aligned it was almost comical.

"But—" Suki lept up, spluttering, at the same time Toph protested loudly, "I will _not_ work with _her_."

"Yes," Mr. Pakku said frostily, eyes gleaming dangerously behind his glasses, "You will." Suki slunk down in her seat, and Toph unwillingly followed, exchanging glares as they did so.

He went through a few more names—accompanied with the usual groans, squeals and screams of panic—before giving us a severe look. "I know you've all been waiting for this moment. There are only two people in this class left to become partners."

The class paused, confused. After a moment, all eyes went to Zuko—the most popular guy in school.

Not that he cares.

But it's ridiculous, to be honest. _Ridiculous_. Even the teachers practically worship him, though that may be because his father is the superintendent.

"One is Mr. Zuko Roku," Pakku announced, confirming the ominimous feeling curdling in my stomach—even though by that time, every girl in the room had frantically begun searching for the one lucky person that hadn't yet gotten their partner.

That was, me.

The omnimous feeling had curdled, and was now being served on a silver platter.

"And Mr. Roku's partner is..." he paused slyly. "...Katara Kuruk." Scratch what I said earlier.

The gods _hated_ me.

For a moment, everyone just sat there, scratching their heads, and wondering who the heck I was. I was offended. But that didn't last for long. My offense, not so much.

But their confusion evaporated within a few seconds, due to the combined reactions of two...influentional people.

Partly because Zuko took one look at me, recognized my face in one fatal swoop, and paled.

"Oh, no..." he groaned, head in hands.

But also because Mai, friend of the Queen and _still _Duchess of the School—even though she'd dumped Zuko May (ha) last year—and said in her bored, stagnant voice, "Oh. _You_. Well, at least I don't have to worry about anyone taking my place."

"Wall, yeah," I said aloud, only as I realized it, "there's certainly no chance of _that_." I think they mistook it for sarcasm, mostly because every girl in the room suddenly began radiating killer intent.

Sure, everyone in the school seems to—falesly—believe that myself and Aang Yangchen were an item, but that didn't mean Zuko Roku _wasn't _still King of Gaoling.

He also happened to hate my guts.

But trust me, the feeling was mutual.

"You may now go to sit next to your partner."

Grimacing to myself, I scooped up my books and sat down...right beside Zuko Roku.

I could make an attempt at friendliness, I supposed. After all, the Painted Lady would be going after just these kinds of people—reflecting that attitude might give my alter ego away. And with the newspaper column printing tomorrow...

I really had no other choice.

Clearing my throat, I greeted, "Hi, Zuko."

Clenching his jaw harder then before, he forcefully kept his amber gaze straight ahead.

I tried again. "So, did you have a good summer?"

Zuko didn't respond, but continued starting as if I didn't exist. Gritting my teeth, I pointed out with fored politeness, "You know, it's rude to ignore a _fellow human being_."

At last, he turned to me. "We're partners, not friends," Zuko pointed out, voice lower than I'd expected. I'd never really heard him speak, only caught snippets of conversations. "Though..." The corners of his lips turned up. "At least I don't have to worry about you chasing after me."

Straightening up, he repeated, "Partners. Not friends."

"Well," I snapped, temper flaring, "Fine, then. But in case you didn't know, in the _real_ world friendliness actually goes _appreciated_."

"Real world? Ha," Zuko scoffed. "I think you need a reality check."

I ground my teeth. "_Fine_," I managed to get out. "Then do you want to do this project _alone_?" As I spoke, I took a piece of paper as Mr. Pakku passed them down the aisle.

"No, it's _you_ that wanted to get all _lovey dovey_," he defended hotly.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked incredulously. "'_Lovey dovey'_? I was hanging on by the skin of my teeth! If you think I like _you_—" I continued furiously.

"No! That's—that's not what I meant!" Zuko interrupted, surprising me as he glanced down at my hands, clenching into fists and rising to rest on the table. "Stop that!" he ordered hastily, quickly taking my hands in his and smoothing out the wrinkles.

I shivered instinctively as his fingertips ghosted along my palm. "Stop it!" I protested, pulling my hand away just as Zuko realized the miscommunications his actions could cause with the entire student body and laxed his grip. A small part of me protested the absense of his skin on mine, but I ignored it. Weird, though.

But not really so weird that this was turning out worse than I thought.

Zuko took a deep breath. "Pakku's right," he stated levelly, "We do need to work together, however much we..._dislike _each other."

"More like _hate _each other," I mumbled. Zuko kept right on talking.

"We'll meet at your house tomorrow after school," he said curtly, as if the decision were final.

My eyebrow twitched at the assumption. "Why not yours?" I began, but then I realized that if I were to go to _Zuko's_ house, I'd have to bear the company of his absolutely _un_bearable sister, Azula.

"On second thought..." I bit my lip, hating to give way to Zuko's idea. But Azula was just...ugh. Horrifying. "My house it is. But it's _just_ going to be you, okay?" I warned. "No one else."

Zuko scowled. "As if I have any _real_ friends in this lousy school," he muttered, so I could barely here, let alone anyone else.

"What?" My brow furrowed. "But you're the most popular guy in—" Sighing, I shook my head. It wasn't worth the inquiry. "Whatever, emo-boy."

Anger flickered in his eyes at my words. "I am _not_ a—"

"Yes, actually," I heard a dryly amused voice say, as if from a long distance away. "You are." Mai, Queen of the School. But what was she...?

We froze.

And turned to see the whole class staring at his, all caught up in our heated conversation—Pakku included.

Most of the girls looked smug to see that we weren't exactly getting along brilliantly. Toph just kept smacking herself on the forehead, as if I was making a huge mistake.

But I wasn't. I hated Zuko Roku, and that was final.

As for my soon-to-start revolution?

So I'd hit a few roadblocks. Everything had turned out _mostly_ the way I'd expected.

But the plan was coming into action.

Or it would be.

The only thing wrong with this whole scene was...

Well.

In case you hadn't noticed, I had one hell of a plan to save the school.

And Zuko Roku was _not_ part of it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm only gonna continue it if I get good responese (not a threat, but this WILL mean more writing for me). But let me just let YOU know...the good chapters are coming. Oh yes.**

**But either way, I love this plot idea. Mostly because there will be SO MUCH DRAMA...and so much ZUTARIAN GOODNESS!!1 So, hope you liked and will review :)**

**Btw, Toph isn't blind. Not in this one.**


End file.
